Sain's Adventure
by KittenGaurdian
Summary: Sain is a sword warrior soon to someday become a sword gaurdian, he has given up on finding if his parents are dead or alive. Sain soon finds out that he is part cat (neko) and half wolf. He and his best friend Miuku are trying to get through school. chap
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I made this story up, no flames please.

Introduction of the character: 

Sain was an average kid, one who had lost all hopes of seeing his parents again or to even know if their still alive. Sain was an orphan, a 14 year old warrior, with pride but lost hopes. Sain was a rebel, punk who wore Yellow and Black pants with pocket chains on both sides dangling as he took every step, black converse, and a Midnight blue t- shirt with a black sweat shirt over the t-shirt. Sain had a sheath hooked on one side of his pants to put his sword, Phoenix in. The Phoenix was a special sword, it feeds on demon and human blood but not his blood. The sword also chose Sain to be the owner of the sword. It's power has Shadows and Lighting power. Sain has a secret power of Agility but its part of his secret, he's part neko (cat) and half wolf. Sain doesn't know it though. He thinks he's only human.

Prologue: Sain walked in his own style on his way to school, "Oh man I can't believe I have to go to Damn school," he murmered.

Sain walked down the halls in search of Miuku his best friend although she was a girl. They never went on a date, because their just friends and they helped each other out when they had problems. "Hey Miuku," Sain said tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah," Miuku replied.

"I have sword practice after homeroom, what do you have?" Sain asked.

"I have math, and were not in the same homeroom this year." Miuku added.

"Oh that sucks big time, I got math last instead of gym." Sain said.

"Well, I have to go now Sain, See ya later then right? Let's meet at the Café." Miuku said.

"Sure, I'll be there." Sain replied before she left.

Sain had turned around about to walk towards homeroom and the school bullies came forth.

"Hey where ya goin' Sain?" Said the 1st bully Spike.

"I'm goin' to homeroom loser. What do you want with me?" Sain asked.

The bully didn't answer he pretended to walk away as Sain walked away he ran in back of Sain forced him back, and took a punch aiming for his eye. Sain ducked quickly as he saw Spike's hand roll into a fist and as he lifted it and took a swing. "What the hell was that for?" Sain asked and ran away while he had the chance.

"You'll find out after school Sain you'll see" Spike said.

Sain ran into homeroom looking behind him keeping an alert eye out for Spike although he knew he wasn't coming. Before Sain entered the room he reached for the edge of the wall and put his hand on it and with the other hand he put it on his knee and bent down to catch his breath....

((End of prologue... Cliff hanger!!! Muhahahahaha!!!! In one of the chappys!!!! Cant tell which one tho...))


	2. Giving it all up Lost Hopes

Chapter 1: Giving it all up (Lost Hopes)

In the morning, Sain had woken up and gotten dressed in his usual attire. The black and yellow pants, with the pocket chains, the sweatshirt, the converse, the t-shirt, and most importantly the Phoenix and the sheath. Sain had walked to school every day. His hometown was Tokyo so, he goes to Tokyo high and hangs out usually and the café with Miuku after school and on weekends. Sain had lived by himself because he doesn't know if his parents are still alive or even looking for him. Sain had no hopes left for finding them. He give everything up. His mother was American and his Father was Japanese. Sain never liked to talk about his parents or about giving up for looking for them. The only person he didn't mind talking to was his best friend Miuku. He never even told his guidance counselor at school about his personal life. Sain had the choice to live by himself or move to America to live with his Grand Parents and he chose to live by himself.

That morning, he had stopped over at Miuku's house and greeted her.

"Hello Miuku," Sain said politely.

"Hello there Sain how's your mornin' going for ya?" Miuku said happily.

"Same ole Same ole," Sain replied.

"Wanna walk to school together like usual?" Sain asked.

"Sure!!" Miuku replied happily.

They headed out the door for school on the bright sunny Saturday morning. They walked on the sidewalks slowly so they could talk.

"So, do you want to talk about...??" Miuku started to ask.

"Not really I'm ok with it now about my parents exile or death or something." Sain to Miuku in full confidence.

They headed off to Tokyo high and walked into the school. They were so happy that this year they were Sophomores this year so they only had two more years of high school after this year.

They headed off into the building confused, on where they needed to go for the Saturday schedule. They headed for the Office for the Saturday schedule and then headed off into the halls to their lockers. Sain's locker was on the other side of the same hallway as Miuku's locker.

Short Chapter that's all I could think of......... Read and Review plz... and to my only viewer of the prologue so far Meowface!!!

Meowface-thanks for reviewing... the prologue here have a virtual pic of Johnny Depp or Billy from GC!!! Lol...


	3. Inferno fight pt 1 wolf form

Chapter 2: Inferno Fight ((in wolf form pt.1))

((Miuku is a Anthro/ Demon but she is human most of the time...)) ((Also, the homeroom teacher's name and all other teachers names I made up))

((first part u may recognize it's the recap, I changed it around a bit.))

"Oh man I can't believe I have to go to Damn school," he murmured.

Sain walked down the halls in search of Miuku at her Locker. "Hey Miuku," Sain said tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah," Miuku replied.

"I have sword practice after homeroom, what do you have?" Sain asked.

"I have math, and were not in the same homeroom this year." Miuku added.

"Oh that sucks big time, I got math last instead of gym." Sain said.

"Well, I have to go now Sain, See ya later then right? Let's meet at the Café." Miuku said.

"Sure, I'll be there." Sain replied before she left.

Sain had turned around about to walk towards homeroom and the Spike summoned himself forth.

The bully didn't answer he pretended to walk away as Sain walked away he ran in back of Sain forced him back, and took a punch aiming for his eye. Sain ducked quickly as he saw Spike's hand roll into a fist and as he lifted it and took a swing. "What the hell was that for?" Sain asked and ran away while he had the chance.

"You'll find out after school Sain you'll see" Spike said.

Sain ran into homeroom looking behind him keeping an alert eye out for Spike although he knew he wasn't coming. Before Sain entered the room he reached for the edge of the wall and put his hand on it and with the other hand he put it on his knee and bent down to catch his breath....

Sain then walked quietly into the room, "Hey Mr. Halowen," Sain said to the homeroom teacher. Mr. Halowen didn't say anything. Sain sat down next to Rath his full human friend. Rath had brought his gun to school but hid it, and Sain brought his sword and took it out of the sheath so everyone could see it. "Dude, what are you doing? You can get in trouble." Rath said.

"I'm taking my sword out, I don't care if I get into trouble. If my sword glows then I need to go into battle with some kind of monster that would try and destroy our great city of Tokyo." Sain said.

"Sain don't let me see that sword again, If I do I must take it away," Mr. Halowen yelled.

The whole homeroom watched Sain put his sword back in its sheath, the whole homeroom Gasped. "Oh my gosh you're a... Sword Warrior?" the homeroom said in unison.

"Yeah I am so what???," Sain remarked and sat in his chair rebel style laid back have under the desk staring at the floor.

After homeroom, everyone ran out like a bunch of wild animals. In the halls Sain was unlucky he ran into Spike. "Oh what a pleasant surprise." Spike said.

"Leave me alone," Sain said.

"Awww.. the baby is afraid. To fight." Spike teased.

"Shut Up... you ass..." Sain Snarled and jumped on him.

Everyone stared at Sain fighting the school's toughest kid.

"Get off me." Spike said.

"No you baby you wanted to fight me after school let's fight now." Sain growled.

"That was entirely different." Spike answered.

Sain bit Spike's wrist and blood dripped all over the floor. Spike took a punch at Sain and Sain went on the ground. Sain's paws struggled to hold himself up the shook as he took a step closer to Spike.

"Damn You!!!!" Sain growled persistently.

Everyone gasped as Sain stood up as a wolf, he was breathing heavily and looked down at Spike.

"I won this fight," Sain said now as a human and blood dripped from his mouth, nose and a black eye.

Spike was unconscious and they both ended up in the nurse's office. Spike was brutally injured so, he ended up in the hospital. Sain had gotten suspended after today, and he had spent most of the day in the nurse's office with ice over his eye and blood from his mouth and nose. After school, he had remembered that he had promised Miuku he would meet her at the café. He rushed to the café after school to meet Miuku.


	4. Late

**Chapter 3: Late**

Later, that day after school, Sain made his way to the café. "Dammit!!! I'm late I hope Miuku's not mad at me. So, Sain called Miuku up on his phone... "Ring...!!! Ring!!!..." as it continues to ring.

"Hello.... You have reached Miuku, ummm... who's calling?" She said.

"It's me Sain, I'm sorry I'm late don't hurt me!!! I had something after school and I thought you wouldn't mind." Sain apologized innocently.

"Ahhh.. don't worry 'bout it!" she responded happily.

"Ok... I'll be there in a min." he said.

"Ok.." she said.

"Bye see ya in a few..." he said.

"Ok... bye.." she said.

They both hung up there phones. Just as Sain walked in, he noticed Miuku and rushed over there and sat. down. "Hey Sain if you don't mind me askin... what happened after school today?? Why did ya have stay after???" Miuku asked...

"I got suspended.." he answered..

"You're kidding right??" she said.

"Nope... It's true... I started a fight with Spike and sent him to the hospital.." he answered...

"Whoa... you must be like the toughest kid in school now.." she said.

"Yeah especially if you sent the toughest kid to the hospital." He said.

"So that's why you have the black eye and the bloody mouth and nose." She said trying not to say but she did anyway...

"Yeah... now I cant see you or Rath in school now." He sighed.

"Yeah that part sucks." She said.

"Well at least I don't have to go to school for the rest of the year and still be a junior next year not having to repeat this year." He said in relief.

"Well.. yeah but didn't you also get in trouble for showing your sword in homeroom?" she asked...

"How'd you know about that?" Sain asked.

"Rath told me." She replied.

"Oh.. yeah.." he answered.

"Now I can embark on my journey that I've been thinking about since 8th grade." Sain said.

"Cool.. May I join?" Miuku asked.

Just then Rath walks in, "Hey guys,".

"hey," they both answered.

"Sure, you could join me on my quest." He answered.

"Cool.." she replied.

"Join what?? Did I miss something here?" Rath said in confusion.

"Oh I got suspended today for the rest of the year and now I'm gonna embark on my journey to clear my head of what's been going on in my personal life. If you want to join, I wouldn't mind having my friends along. Fighting there beside me in battle." Sain said.

"Sure!!!, I'll join!!!," Rath said happily.

"We will drop out of school so we could join" Miuku and Rath said.

They had ordered a drink, soda and then left the café and walked home. First stop Miuku's house her quiver on her back was full of arrows and her bow laid still on her back as well.

"See ya tomorrow Miuku." Sain and Rath said in a happy tone.

"Ok... See ya later." She said smiling.

Sain then walked with Rath and they talked while on the way to Rath's house.

"Hey are we going on this journey so you could clear your head of the memories that wont fade." Rath asked.

"Well to tell you the truth yes... I've tried so hard to move on but every time I time I think I think of them... It sucks to live a life with out knowing them, trying to forget good memories. Of good times.." Sain sighed.

"Well.. I know I really suck at this kind of advice talks but, it doesn't have to be that way... your memories don't have to fade in order to move on. You just have to believe in yourself and have complete confidence in order to clear your head or find them. You never know, If their out there, their probably looking for you." Rath encouraged.

"Your right, and by the way, your advice was rather comforting and it made sense. I think it's the best advice you've ever given," Sain said smiling.

Once they reached Rath's house, "Later Dude," Sain said.

"See ya later man." Rath replied going into his house.

When Sain walked home he sat down on the curb thinking about what Rath had said. "Your right... I've got to believe." He said to himself.

He then walked into his house and went to bed...


	5. Inferno fight pt 2 human form

**Chapter 4: Inferno Fight pt. 2 ((Human form))**

((I said Rath was human right??? Well I meant to say he's Unknown/Human but u see him as a human but he's Unknown when fighting which he has transforming powers when unknown))

The next day, Sain still having what happened last night on his mind.

He had stepped outside on his way to Miuku's house and the other bully friend of Spikes was outside waiting to kick Sain's ass.

"Hey, I want to beat your face into the ground right now," Kyokoi demanded.

"No!!!.. Why do you want to do that?" Sain said.

"Cuz you killed my best friend and now its time for you 2 die." Kyokoi said.

"What!?!?!!?!?!?! Spike died??" Sain said.

"Yea I was there, by his side tho I knew he would die but, I didn't tell him. I stayed there by his side and I wished and hoped that he would live." Kyokoi said starting to cry.

"Oh... I never knew that would happen," Sain said.

"Yea ya didn't," Kyokoi said.

"But..." Sain started but trembled on his words.

"I never meant to kill him, but, he challenged me to the fight and he knew what was coming to him," Sain said.

Sain noticed Kyokoi' s hand roll into a fist 'bout to slam it right into his face.

_Oh Dammit,!!! I'm gonna get it now... _Sain thought.

Sain tried to run away but Kyokoi grabbed ahold of his shirt and choked Sain.

"Help!!!!, cough, cough HELP!!! , Miuku, Rath, Someone, anyone!!!?? Help!!" Sain choked and fell to the ground. The bully threw him to the ground and was about to body slam him when Sain gasped with every breath he took. Sain looked at the bully and rolled out of the way and the bully hit the ground. Miuku and Rath appeared from nowhere.

"OMG!!! Sain are you alright?" Miuku asked trying to hold Sain up from the ground.

Sain kept coughing and fell to the ground, Miuku and Rath looked at Kyokoi with intensity.

"Why you Bastard we'll make you pay!!!" they said in a fierce tone.

"I did that cuz he killed Spike," The bully said about to cry again.

"So,..??? You don't take it out and try and kill that person.

Sain was on the ground blacked-out ((Meaning Unconscious))

Rath transformed into a leopard and jumped on Kyokoi and Miuku turned into a Demon Fox. (also Kitsune)

Rath slashed Kyokoi and then he was thrown off hitting a fence.

Miuku Growled... and bit his face and threw him into the ground.

Rath turned human again fingered his gun and took it out.

Kyokoi forced Miuku off of him by punching her in the mouth. Miuku yelped and her eyes widened in intensity and turned bloodfire red and she leaped on him and clawed him in the chest which made him fall to the ground. Miuku turned human and sat down by Sain to make sure was ok.

Rath aimed his gun at Kyokoi had to make a fast decision to kill Kyokoi or spare him. Rath took him gun raised it and slowly reached for the trigger. Once, he grabbed it he released the trigger and the bullet flew at Kyokoi. Kyokoi was shot and he was left there holding his side in pain as he slowly died. Rath picked Sain up and Miuku and Rath brought him to the hospital. Sain was getting tests run and Miuku and Rath waited and waited in the waiting room.

"Sure hope he's alright," Rath said.

"Ya" Miuku said.

After awhile of waiting Miuku and Rath went to go see him. Sain was sleeping because he's been unconscious and needs his strength back.

After a few hours Sain awoken "Huh? Where am I?" he asked.

"Your in the hospital," Miuku said.

"Yea you fell to the ground with the fight against Kyokoi." Rath added.

"Oh" Sain said.

The next day, They headed out to America, to begin the journey.


End file.
